spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward vs. RandomLand
Squidward vs. RandomLand 'is an episode of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Squidward remembers when he got lost in RandomLand, so he tries to get his revenge. Characters * Squidward * Perch Perkins * Nat Peterson (mentioned) * RandomLand citizens * Red Mist Squidward * King Random Story '''Squidward:'Let's see what's on the news! *turns on the TV* 'Perch Perkins:'Today, citizen Nat Peterson disappeared in RandomLand! '''Squidward:*his eyes get big* RandomLand? Perch Perkins:'Yeah, RandomLand. '''Squidward:'RANDOMLAND?! 'Perch Perkins:'Yes, RandomLand! '''Squidward:*gasp* RANDOMLAND! Perch Perkins:'Yeah, anyways, Nat's mother commented-*Squidward turns off the TV* '''Squidward:'RandomLand.......i remember..........i was six........walking strange...........then POOF! I was there........'AAAAAAAAAH! '''I'VE GOT TO GET MY REVENGE! *bubble transition, Squidward is in RandomLand* '''Squidward:'Ok, if i kidnap their leader, these wacky citizens will go crazy and eventually an apocalypse will start! Only in RandomLand this could happen. 'Fat fish 1:'Hello! You must be new here! 'Fat fish 2:'Of course he is! I can tell from his normal smell! Hey octopus, you normal people are lame! 'Fat fish 1:'Don't say that! 'Fat fish 2:'But they are! They can't do this:*his eyes jump away from his eye sockets* 'Squidward:'Ew. Anyways, do you know where the leader of this land is? Just asking out of curiosity. 'Fat fish 1:'You mean King Random? He is right here! *points to his mouth* 'Squidward:'In your mouth? 'Fat fish 1:'Yes. *his tongue grabs him and swallows him* 'Squidward:'AAAAAAAH! WHERE AM I?! 'Antropomorphic snail:'He did the same thing to you, didn't he? 'Squidward:'Who are you? 'Anthopomorphic snail:'Oh please, you must know me, because i know you, Squidward. 'Squidward:'WHAT?! ...........Hello? Where did you go? *everything turns black* HELLO?! SOMEONE?! 'Sun:'HI! I'M HERE TO FIX YOUR DARKNESS PROBLEM! 'Squidward:'OH YES! I CAN SEE! '''Gorilla hand:*grabs Squidward* Squidward:'''HEY! PUT ME DOWN! '''Gorilla hand:*throws him in a water bottle, then closes it* Squidward:'''HELP! '''Gorilla hand:*gives the bottle to a giant zombie sponge* Giant zombie sponge:*opens it, then starts drinking it but spits it out* BLEH! Grrrrrrrr. Squidward:'''Ew, gross. *gets grabbed by the giant zombie sponge* Oh no, this again? '''Giant zombie sponge:*puts him on a toy train* Hehe! Squidward:'I feel ridicolous. '''Train:'Tell me about it. 'Squidward:'Uh? 'Giant zombie sponge:'HEHEHE! HEHEHEHEEH! 'Squidward:'I'm wasting time! *jumps off the train* 'Giant zombie sponge:'Uh? Grrrrrrr. *grabs Squidward* '''Squidward:*bites his hand* Giant zombie sponge:'AAAAAAAAAAAH! *drops Squidward* '''Squidward:'SO LONG, SUCKER! *goes in a hole* 'Giant zombie sponge:'NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! *bubble transition* 'Squidward:'Hey, you, do you know where King Random lives? '''Fish with rabbit ears:*his eyes turn into hearts* Oh, hello hideous. Squidward:'HIDEOUS?! '''Fish with rabbit ears:'Violets are red, roses are blue, no one in RandomLand is more hideous than you! *gets down on her knees, with a worm on her hand* Will you marry me? 'Squidward:'Absolutely-YEEEEEEEEEEES! MY DEEEEEEEAR! 'French Narrator:'2 weeks later............ '''Squidward:*has a forced smile, looking out of the window of his and fish with rabbit ears' house, but his smile disappears* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 'WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?! WHY DID I SAY YES TO GETTING MARRIED TO THIS HIDEOUS FISH WITH RABBIT EARS?! WHY DOES THIS PLACE MESS WITH EVERYTHING I DO?! IT'S NOT FAIR! *dolphin chirp* *boat horn* *bleep* '''Fish with rabbit ears:'Coming to bed hideous? '''Squidward:*jumps out of the window* GOTTA FIND KING RANDOM, GOTTA FIND KING RANDOM! *bumps into Red Mist Squidward* WHAAAAAT IS THAT?! AAAAAAAH! *tries to escape, but a giant wall is around him and Red Mist Squidward* OH NO! THIS PLACE IS A NIGHTMARE! Red Mist Squidward:*gets closer* Squidward:'OH NO, OH NO, WHAT ARE YOU GO-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *closes his eyes then opens them, and finds himself behind King Random's throne* Is that........King Random? Oh, this is great! *is about to put him in a bag* '''Giant zombie sponge:'Suihwah? '''Squidward:*turns around* Uh? AAAAAAAAH! Giant zombie sponge:*hugs him* SUIHWAH! 'King Random:'What's going on here? Oh, you found a new toy? That's nice! Now go play with it outside, you are dirty. 'Giant zombie sponge:'Grrrrrrrrrr. 'King Random:'Nevermind! You can stay here with your precious new toy! Good boy! 'Squidward:'HELP.........CAN'T..........BREATHE.......... Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:CartoonGuy277